Hello sweet love
by Niloveyouso333
Summary: Mina thought she was in love with him.. but he left her with a broken heart..whats this secret? no one knows except her husband TaeYang mhh R.R pls enjoy readers
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers i grew up watching sailor moon,and i have thought i watch all seasons of this anime, but i didnt know they had the star season so i was really excited to watch it! but anyways this is my first sailormoon fan fiction so enjoy reading and leave me reviews okay pls HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Oh you've been warned there is sexual content in this story which is not suitable for young readers,!so read at your own risk**

**in this fanfic... serena and mina are sisters  
**

* * *

**_(a flashback )_**

_i love you!...a tears drop on the bedsheets as he leaves the room... without looking back as the drop shuts close_

**_1 Month later..._**

_"Excuse me doctor, lately i have been feeling sick, and tired all the time" Mina said to the doctor_

_"OKay Mina i will run some test" the doctor made her do some tests concerning her sickness... _

**_a few days later..._**

_Mrs. Aino you are 3 weeks pregnant... congratulations! the doctor cheered to a "shock" Mina... then suddenly she fainted... a few minutes later Mina woke up looking up at white ceilings_

_Are you okay Mrs Aino? the nurse ask her_

_"What happen?" Mina said then she remember the doctor said she was pregnant, she grasp her stomach and wanted to throw up as the nurse handed her the bucket to throw up in..._

_Mina moaned, and was in totally shock as she steps out the doctor's office..._

_" What I'm going to do now?" Mina said to herself as she woke up in the morning to what seem like a dream... but when she woke up she ran to the bathroom to throw up...she moaned and said to herself... Its not a dream im having a life growing in me, she rubs her stomach, and decides to keep the baby_

****

_then of flashback_

* * *

2 months later...

_Oh whoa look at her! i bet she looks hot...a few guys checking girls out... OKay guys lets go this is stupid Tae Yang said. Oh come one Tae Yang i know you like seeing at them too his friend said as he places his arms around Tae Yang neck...Look at her_

_Tae Yang and his friends look at girl who look hot from the behind, but when she turned around they saw she had a bump and wasnt sure if she was pregnant or not... Ooh she must be taken... his friends said as she past by her_

_Tae Yang looks at her with shock.. "Mina!" he said_

_"Dude you know her!" his friend said_

_"Yea we had music class together, but then i dont know" Tae Yang answered his friend..._

_Meanwhile..._

_"I dont feel good" I feel light headed Mina said to herself, as she started feeling dizzy as ground she was walking on was getting blurry..._

_Mommy! a little girl tugs at her mother dress... Miss are you okay? Miss someone help me! the woman yelled as the guys turned around and suddenly run to Mina's rescue..._

_"What happen"? Tae Yang ask.. "we dont know" the lady answer...Tae Yang carried Mina into his arms and rush to the hospital...a few hours later... the doctor came out and told him that she was very exhausted and stress out... and that she needs to take it easy_

_Tae Yang was relief and stayed with Mina, when awaken she was surprised there was a sharp looking guy next to her holding her hand while he sleeping... Mina blush_

_then she realized who that sharp looking guy was... Tae Yang! Mina said as he moaned from hearing her voice.. Well hi Mina, Im glad you are doing better he smiled_

_What are you doing here? Mina ask him, as he stretches his whole body... "I took you to the hospital you fainted at the park" Tae Yang answered_

_Thank you! Mina blush as she hugs her stomach and says Im glad you are okay my little sweetie... she smiled and Tae Yang was taken away from Mina's caring and beautiful behavior to the baby in her belly_

_Awww you look so loving Mina.. He said as he place his hand under Mina's chin and kiss her lips_

_Mina was taken away from Tae Yang soft and smooth lips on hers,and decide to kiss him back... they separated and they both look into each other eyes with such emotions_

_Tae Yang... Mina said softly as she touches her lips still feeling the tingling feeling on it... Mina? will you be my girlfriend? Tae Yang ask her..._

_Yes! Mina answered as she hugs him..._

_A few days later... Tae Yang came over Mina's house and cook dinner for both of them... "aww Tae Yang you didnt have to do this" Mina complained... "Mina I want to cook dinner for my girlfriend" he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled... after dinner the couple decide to watch a movie, they cuddle on a couch as the movie starts_

**soooo what you readres think? leave me reviews please:) happy holidays**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**MysteriousAngel15..hahahahah sorry but their is a reason why i started it that way you will see okie dokie... so dont stop reading my stories :) and leave me more reviews everyone as you read this fanfiction of yaten& mina**

* * *

...3 years later...

"Honey. Taeyang look at our little girl getting big" Mina cheered for joy!

"Ahhh come on Miyaka come to daddy" Taeyang made funny faces to her as she takes bigger steps... 'You're doing soo good for mommy and daddy Miyaka" they both said

a few more minutes of Miyaka taking her steps she became exhausted and wanted to tap a nap.. she started to cry

"Come on sleepy girl" nap time... Mina carried her and brought her to her room. and started singing

As TaeYang was reading a book, he hears Mina singing a song to Miyaka he sneaks into the room and loves the moment like this quiet, nice, and peaceful

Mina leans her head on TaeYang arm, and he kiss her forehand, then the phone rings.. taeyang answers it... he comes back with a tight grip on his fist

Mina was sad she got up as she places Miyaka in her crib.. She walks to TaeYang and told onto his shirt, and TaeYang place his arms around her body and starts kissing her forehand, next her eyes, next her cheeks, last but not least her lips very passionate... As tears went down Mina cheeks

"Shhh dont cry. please dont cry" TaeYang said as he wipes the tears that were coming down

"I love you TaeYang" Mina sniff sniff

"I love you too Mina" he answered

"Tomorrow lets all go to the park, i will even call Darien and Serena" TaeYang suggested

Yes Miyaka would like that, and the weather is nice outside as Mina and TaeYang looks outside the window with arms around one another

...the next day...

"What a beautiful day" Serena said as she sits down on the big blanket that Darien and TaeYang place on the grass

"Oh yes it is" Darien smiled

"Be Careful you two" Mina shouted as they watch Rini and Miyaka play around the park

The park was a big park where dogs can run after the frisbee, boys playing football, fishing, boating, jogging, running, and big area for children playing. TaeYang leaning on his hands as Mina rest her whole body to his, and Darien having his arms around Serena as they feel the breeze nice cold and sunny. happy thoughts and moments

"I love you!" TaeYang whisper into Mina's ears, mina place her hands behind his head and kiss him softly

Mommy! Daddy! Miyaka yells running towards everyone following behind Rini

Its so fun! Miyaka smiled BIG

everyone was happy thats good sweetheart be careful and have fun. the parents said to the children

Meanwhile Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten just pulled up at the parking lot of the big park

"Its good to get away from work again"Seiya said as he stretches on the bar.. Taiki shakes his head in agreement

Yaten Seiya said but came to a sudden stop as he doesn't see yaten anymore

Come on Taiki yelled as he got the basketball from the trunk

wait up! Seiya yelled as Yaten went into his own world as he listen to his type of music... Rini and Miyaka having a great time. the parents having a good time enjoying the nice and peaceful adult time

a hour later...

Mommy! Daddy! rini yelled running fast towards them "Whats wrong rini, and where is miyaka? " Serena ask Rini

I cant find her! rini saying starting to cry

What! Miyaka! Mina and everyone called out her huff heavily as his heart beats rapidly and checks his pulse... Good Yaten smiled... But that smiled turn to concern as he sees a little girl crying..

did you loose ur mommy and daddy? Yaten kneeled to the little girl. as the little girl rub her eyes and look up to him, his heart thump the little girl in front of him crying has bright green eyes like himself..." What is this feeling?"

Yes i lost my mommy and daddy the little girl cries. there there im sure they are looking for you Yaten said trying to comfort the little girl. a man with a pushing cart selling ice cream, snacks, and drinks coming out of a corner.. the little girl sniffs her little red nose.. lets get something to drink and eat okay Yaten answer. meanwhile TaeYang and Mina was getting more worried bout Miyaka's safety...

Here you said giving the little girl a treat.. Miyaka! Serena yelled. Yaten recognize that voice? Serena? He question. Serena saw a familiar face Yaten! Miyaka! Serena was releif that she found her and is safe..".I found Miyaka!" Serena yelled across the park to Mina, TaeYang, and Darien with rini behind them

Miyaka! TaeYang and Mina cried with joy. Yaten place the little girl down and she ran towards them with wide open loving arms.."Oh honey dont scary us again" Mina said as she kisses her cheeks.. TaeYang kisses her forehead and then Mina.. "Thank" .. Mina was in shock to the man who found her baby .. Yaten...

Mina heart started to beat fast again but the that ruptly turn bad.. when miyaka started crying again..

Da..dd...yyy..mmoomm.. Miyaka was sweating and gasping for air. and coughing..

Miyaka.. whats happening to you! Mina came up to her as her cheeks turning red..

Are you choking? TaeYang frantic. I gave her a candy bc she was crying Yaten said...

Lets me see that wrapper Darien said as he read the ingredients..

Mina is she allergy to anything? Darien ask her. i dont think so Mina answered

"Why Darien whats wrong? Serena said as she place her hands on his hands

"We need to get her to the hopsital now"! Darien said urgently..

"What! why everyone gasp

I think she is having a allergy reaction to the candy she ate! Move now! Darien yelled

Our car is near the basketball court! I will take you there! Yaten said as he started running..

Okay i will meet you in the hospital! Darien yelled as fast as he could to his house.. meahwhile seiya and taiki beating their opponet butt in the game. but then it suddenly got interupted as they hear Yaten yelling. and see familiar faces Mina and, Serena behind him running as well

I need the keys now! Yaten said as Seiya reaches into the duffle bag and toss the keys to him".hurry please "Mina cried as they went inside th car."Whats wrong" Taiki said as he sees a little girl looking ill

Seiya lets go! Taiki yelled as they left the game and jump into his car and follow Yaten fast. HELP! US TAEYang yelled as they all run frantically into the emergency doors. within seconds nurses and doctors took Miyaka and place her on the stretcher and called out medical information.

Darien! Serena yelled

PLease Darien. help my baby! Mina said placing her shaking hands on his chest. Darien face stricken. I will do my best! Mina, TaeYang Darien place his hand on TaeYang's shoulder .. he nod his head. as the nurse was ready for Darien.

Mina. Darien will save her! Serena said feeling useless right now as Mina tighten her chest as her baby is inside in the emergency room..Mina body was under lots of stress in the moment right now. a drop of blood hits the floor. Mina body started to hurt. more blood dripping

"Mina your bleeding" Serena gasp and the guys as well. "Tae...Yang".. Mina look into his eyes..the baby..then Mina world collapse to pitch darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor! Serena yelled as Taeyang held a collapse Mina in his arms. Mina! Mina! Taeyang screamed as he shook her body….. She is losing blood, emergency room stat the doctor orders the nurses. "Please save her and the baby"! Taeyang yelled as he ran with the doctor before he was stop by the nurse.. Taeyang felt helpless and was scared for the outcome of the life for Mina and their unborn child…

2 hours has gone by as everyone waits impatiently in the emergency waiting room….

Taeyang is a very caring, funny, lovable, and strong man in the eyes of her friends; Mina and Miyaka are his everything in life. He lived for them. Right now he was vulnerable and cannot hold it together

"How can a day end like this?" Serena cries as she watches her brother in law distance himself from everyone. "Serena they will be all okay" Rei said giving her some comfort. "I agree with Amy! Serena do not give up hope" Lina wink. "I agree she is a fighter" Yaten smiled. The door opens and Darien comes out with a sigh. Everyone waiting impatiently and stand up right away. "How are they doing Darien" Taeyang ask him with shaken hands. Miyaka will be fine, but Mina…. Darien couldn't look Taeyang in the eye…. Serena knew the look in Darien eyes… she started to cry hysterically. Everyone was in shock and sadness with pain straight to their heart… No! No! It can't be… (Silence) it's not true! Taeyang said as he held Darien coat with tight hands... "I'm sorry Taeyang, Mina lost the baby" Darien says with pain..

Taeyang gets up and punches the wall, making a dent as he screams in agony and sadness. Serena all could do was hugging him tightly even though he fought with her to leave him alone. He finally gave in and just embraces her body tightly to his heart content.. "I didn't know she was pregnant" he whispers. "Oh Taeyang" Im sorry, were all sorry" Serena whispered into his ear

…a few days later….

Miyaka went home with Serena and Rini as Mina was still in recovery staying asleep in her room. "She shouldn't be sleeping this long Darien" Amy says to him as they both look into her medical chart. "Her body is in shock Amy" Darien replied. It will take time. "Miyaka sweetie you have to eat something now?" Serena concern about her niece. Miyaka started to cries asking for her mommy. "I want my mommy and daddy" she cries. Oh sweetie Serena comforts Miyaka as she picks her up away from the table. "dear dear ssshhh" Serena thinks about how Mina is doing. "Any progress Darien?" as Taiki walks into the room with Ami. He looks at them and sadly shakes his head no. all 3 are worried about her health.

"I wonder how Taeyang is doing, he is so much pain right now" Ami wondered... Taeyang didn't know what to do with Mina in the hospital and feeling the pain of lossing a child he didn't even know of. "Why didn't she tell me" Taeyang kept asking himself the same question over and over...


End file.
